Yo soy tu dueña
by conipuroanime
Summary: Trata de que serena es una chica millonaria y darien un chico apuesto con un secreto guardado, los dos gracias a el padre de serena se verán unidos, serena no le caen bien los mayordomos pero este¿sera el que busca? y ¿sera otro del montón?


PROLOGO.

Serena tsukino una chica dueña de una belleza inmensa estatura 1,50, ojos azules, rubia y de un cuerpo muy bien dotado. Además su familia era una de las más poderosas y adineradas de todo el país. Solo que había un pequeño problema:

-¡yo dije amapolas no violetas!-dijo serena ya eufórica por la rabia.

-pero señorita usted ayer dijo que las amapolas le daban alergia.

-¡mentira! "achu" las violetas "achu"me dan "achu"alergia-dijo entre estornudos serena.

Y así seguida la pelea mientras al lado del la habitación estaba un hombre muy canoso de unos 50 años hablaba con el semblante muy preocupado con otro hombre que era un mayordomo.

-no podemos seguir así mi hija no quiere casarse y no me obedece además mírame no aguantare mucho-dijo el hombre canoso.

-tranquilícese señor tsukino uno de mis mayordomos esta al tanto de la situación y acepta hacer de su hija una damita, es uno de mis mejores mayordomos a trabajado en un agencia de detectives además de tener edad suficiente para hacerse responsable de si mismo-dijo el mayordomo con total calma.

-en serio estas seguro que podrá con mi hija sabes como es ella seguramente hará que se vaya de aquí o tal vez...

-100% señor no ocurrirá de nuevo lo que paso aquella vez jamás su hija será tan maligna después de lo que paso eso fue un verdadero accidente inclusive le puede mostrar al mayordomo ahora...

-no hay problema confió en ti y se que será bueno deseo hablar con el mañana en la mañana

El asintió y le dio la mano al señor tsukino y de pronto al lado se escucha un jarrón roto mientras el señor tsukino dice-nunca cambia pero al menos me recuerda a su madre-y los dos se ponen a reír al recordar lo diferentes serena que su madre la difunta esposa del señor tsukino, rey hino.

Capitulo 1

-serena hoy en la noche habrá una fiesta en casa de los maishall-dijo el señor tsukino mientras su hija asentía y se metía al baño.

La familia maishall era una familia de poder que si alguna impresa o fabrica intentaba robarle algún céntimo a la familia tsukino lo hacían añicos además de quitarle todo el dinero que tengan, todo eso ocurrió ya el hijo único de la familia maishall es un gran amigo de serena (y esta enamorado de ella) y los padres decidieron que harían un trato si la empresa tsukino compartía bienes a la familia maishall ellos lo iban a proteger como sea.

La fiesta era para que serena (de nuevo ¬¬) escogiera como esposo a su amigo a seiya bueno, eso creía ella pero era para que serena conociera a su nuevo mayordomo personal.

Ya de noche en la casa tsukino

Serena lucia un traje corto de encanje al pecho, sin tiras, color morado con unos tacones alto color negro con joyas celestes (aros y un collar).

Su papá venia subiendo la escalera mientras serena se estaba maquillando el señor tsukino se queda viendo a su hija y recuerda cuando a su hija se le ocurría vestirse como difunta mujer, rey hino.  
FLASH BACK  
-mamá tu siempre estarás conmigo verdad-decía serena pequeñita enfrente del gran espejo pintadose.

-si siempre estaré junto a ti-decía calmadamente mientras ser reía de como había quedado de pintada su hija.

-de que te ríes-decía serena haciendo un tierno puchero.

de nada-decía rey quitándole en maquillaje con un pañuelo.  
FIN DE FLASH BACK  
FLASH BACK  
-papá donde fue mamá-decía serena llorando al ver a su madre ser llevada una ambulancia.

-supongo, que se ira a un lugar mejor-decía el señor tsukino mientras bajaba la cabeza y sollozaba.  
FIN DE FLASH BACK

-serena esta lista-dijo el señor tsukino mientras pasaba a la gran habitación pintada en un color verde oscura y posters de su artista favorita michiru kaioh.

-si papá solo déjame echarme perfume-decía serena mientras se rociaba la fragancia de love and crazy de la artista minako aino que era amiga de infancia de serena.

En la puerta estaba haruka tsukino era el hermano mayor de serena que estaba ansioso de tanto esperar a su adorada hermana.

-al fin llegan no creen que se demoraron mucho-decía haruka mientras habría la puerta para que entrara su hermana y luego entrar el.

-si pero se que como me quieres tanto no me pegaras verdad-decía serena con su cara inocente que nadie se podía resistir.

-si ya pero deja de poner esa cara quieres-decía haruka mientras recibía como respuesta un tierno abrazo.

Al llegar lo primero que vieron fue la gran mansión que a cualquiera le hubiera encantado quedarse mirándola pero tenían cosas que hacer.

La señora de el señor maishall, amy mizuno a la que serena le tenia mucho cariño ya que la veía como una madre, y al lado de ella hotaru tomoe (no es hija del señor maishall la niña genio bueno era de esperarse si su madre era la chica mas inteligente de Japón como todos dicen la "la muñeca con cerebro".

Lo que ha serena le parecía raro que el señor maishall no los estuviera esperando si el era tan educado con todos.

Al llegar al salón de baile como siempre señora black lady anuncio a los invitado que ella había llegado todos voltearon mirando a ella de repente todos abrieron paso al señor maishall y detrás de el estaba su hijo seiya.

-buenos noches señorita tsukino-dijo el señor maishall mientras se dirija por donde venían llegando sus padre y seiya tomaba la mano de serena para empezar a bailar al ritmo del vals.

Los dos se emparejaban muy bien lo único que no podía funcionar en ello era que serena lo veía como amigo y nada mas aun que serena en esos días a sentido mariposas en el estomago y todas esas cursiladas como dice ella junto a seiya.

De repente seiya se detiene y la gente abre paso a un chico con traje formal muy guapo tanto que se serena se sonrojo al máximo era de tez morena con unos ojos azul intenso y cabello negro azabache.

La toma de la mano y la dirige al centro del salón y empieza a bailar al ritmo del vals uno con la mirada en el otro bailaron por unas cuantas horas hasta que el chico para y hace una reverencia.

-un pacer señorita tsukino. Soy darien chiba a su servicio. Seré su nuevo mayordomo personal.

Todos empiezan a aplaudir mientras serena era un mar de nervios y no sabia que hacer darien lo noto y la llevo de la mano hasta la limosina mientras agitaba la mano a modo despedida mientras el señor tsukino sabia con toda seguridad lo que iba a pasar a continuación aun que le doliera la cabeza...

Capitulo 2  
-pero papá para que contrataste a un mayordomo?

-hija ya te lo explique tu comportamiento a sido malo por lo tanto necesitas que te controlen-decía el señor tsukino tomándose su tasa de café tranquilamente

-bueno entonces voy a perder mi privacidad ya que dijiste que me iba a vigilar-dijo serena ya desesperada por lo que su padre le había dicho.

-hija solo te soltara para que vayas rápido al baño y te vistas ah! por cierto el escogerá una ropa adecuada para ti además te digo que serán 3 días de observatorio los siguientes el tomara medidas y armara una agenda para que te controles-dijo sentándose en el sillón y comiendo una galleta.

-y cuando va llegar ese mayordomo-dice serena frustrada y sentándose con pesadez en el sillón.

- se llama darien y va llegar en 1... 2... 3... 4...5

En ese momento se habré la puerta y pasa el ya dicho mayordomo con un traje diferente al de los mayordomos ya que venia con zapatos franceses, saco y camisa completamente lizas y por ultimo unos pantalones perfectos el único detalle era que venia con lentes de sol.

-buenos días señor tsukino-saludo cordialmente darien agachándose a modo de saludo.

-buen día darien espero que puedas domar a la bestia ja jaja-se reía el señor tsukino.

-papá como puedes decir esas cosas-dijo serena inmediatamente después de oír las palabras de su padre y después al sentir la mirada de darien (aun que estuviera con lentes de sol se puso roja como un tomate)

-señorita tsukino un placer-dijo darien tomando la mano de serena y dándole un beso pero al mirara para arriba le dedico una mirada que tenia estas palabras" de mi no te vas a escapar preciosa".

Serena quedo con los ojos fuera de órbita por el "mensajito" el señor tsukino sonrió sabiendo lo que le dijo a serena ya sabia que darien la iba a poner en forma ya que sabia todo lo que le gustaba a serena de un chico.

-serena hoy iras a buscar a tu hermana a la guardería a y te acompañara darien así que no puedes hacer nada malo ni tampoco puedes dejarla solo ni dejar que se pierda-dijo el señor tsukino levantándose de su silla sabiendo lo que venia después.

-¡queeeeee voy a buscar a riniiiiii!

-a si y yo le di permiso de que vaya a jugar con hotaru así que tienes que ir a dejarla a haya y si quieres te puedes quedar con amy-dijo el señor tsukino yéndose de la sala ya que sabia lo que venia a continuación.

Serena por su parte estaba en shock bueno nos saltaremos la rabieta así que se los dejo en su imaginación...

Camino a la guardería...

-que no te vayas te digo-decía darien tomando a serena (con un brazo) y guiándola en el camino.

-déjame ir y te prometo que le digo a mi padre que me llevaste y que te duplique el sueldo que dices-dijo serena negociando.

Déjame pensarlo... No-dijo darien ya habiendo escuchado tantas negociaciones de antiguas clientas y recordando una en especial...

-darien, darien me estas escuchando-grito serena al ver a darien en otro mundo.

-ah que pasa

-que ya llegamos ven

Entraron a un recinto grande donde los atendió una mujer muy linda llamada bunny que les dijo que rini estaba en la habitación 104 serena le dijo a darien que era mejor subir por el ascensor pero la situación era incomoda...

-oye darien ¿en que estabas pensando cuando yo te grite?-dijo serena simulando que no tenia tantas ganas de saber pero al ver que no respondía no aguanto mas...

-vamos di algo que me aguantado las hace mucho rato...

-serena aun que no tenga ganas de hablar de eso solo te diré que fue una persona y es mujer-dijo darien mientras se abrían las puertas del ascensor.

-que cosa pero darien dime al menos como se llamaba-decía serena mientras se ponía a perseguir a darien.

Rini estaba esperando a serena en la puerta mientras se maldecía a si misma por que estaba ves tenia que ir su querida(odiada) hermana pero al ver al chico guapo que estaba al lado de serena se sorprendió mucho y se ilusiono.

-serena ¿quien es el?-dijo rini apuntando a darien

-bueno como no te lo puedo ocultar solo te diré que mi padre cree que soy mala niña y por eso lo contrato a el-dijo serena apuntando a darien.

-ah ya veo (con que todavía no sabe que quiero un novio)-pensó rini después de las palabras de su hermana.

-ah si rini papá te dio permiso para ir a casa de hotaru-dijo serena que ya quería irse de ahí que ya se veía ella teniendo un hijo.

-a si entonces vamos rápido-dice rini mientras empezaba a correr.

Darien al oír el nombre el nombre hotaru su cara demuestra asombro pero se dice a si mismo que no puede ser la misma

Camino a casa de hotaru...

Los tres caminaban como una familia inclusive algunas mujeres miraban a serena con envidia igualmente a darien lo miraban con odio por embarazar a una mujer tan hermosa.

Llegando a casa de hotaru...

La señorita setsuna los atendió y les dijo que esperaran en la sala de estar serena se sorprendió al ver que el señor maishall no tenia ninguna foto de su hijastra hotaru seguramente no le caía bien.

De repente llego hotaru y darien se levanta de su asiento mientras rini va corriendo y al abraza.  
-hotaru-chan...-decía rini al abrazarla

-hotaru-susurro Darien al verla

-darien-kun-susurro hotaru en completo shock

capitulo 3

Hotaru y Darien no dejaban de darse miradas acusadoras hasta que hotaru pidió ir al baño, darien después de decirle miles de halagos a serena pudo ir al baño(perseguir a hotaru).

Hotaru que se dirigía al baño completamente furiosa por el imbécil que había ido a su casa creyéndose con todo el derecho de pasar hotaru sintió un brazo que la sujetaba muy fuerte del brazo.

-hola hotaru hace mucho que no nos vemos-dijo darien con un aire a ironía.

-¡no te quería ver lárgate de mi casa!-grito hotaru que ya no podía soportar con todos los recuerdos que invadían su mente.

-podrías hacer el favor de bajar la voz ahora trabajo para la familia tsukino y serena cree que fui al baño...

-¡no por que ahora quieres arruinar la vida de serena!

-esto lo discutiremos cuando estemos verdaderamente solos ¡chicas salgan de ahí!-después de que darien dijera esas palabras rini junto a una serena verdaderamente furiosa.

-darien chiba ahora mismo prepara el auto por que nos vamos a casa ósea a tu fin-dijo serena que parecía el mismo diablo rini que sabia lo que iba a pasar prefirió quedarse en casa de hotaru.

Serena que estaba furiosa no para de decirlo que iba a hacer cuando lleguen a casa a darien y darien que ya estaba acostumbrado solo se limito a escuchar.

Serena que no se había dado cuenta de todo lo que estaba haciendo paso a su casa ni saludo a su padre que miro extrañado al chofer al que solamente dijo:

-estaba enfadada no paraba de darle malas noticias a mayordomo darien

Serena que todavía seguía enrabiada subió las escaleras rápidamente con darien agarrado corroo hasta su habitación cerro la puerta con enojo con darien al lado y de repente por arte de magia el enojo se le paso y como si no recordara que darien estaba ahí parado sorprendo por la acción de serena.

Serena se acerco a su cama y se puso a murmurar cosas de como matar a darien y darien bueno se quedo así ¬¬ luego empezó a murmurar preguntas como:¿por que darien y hotaru se tenían tanta contra?, parecía ebria hasta que de pronto dijo:tengo sueño, se levanto hasta la puerta de su closet saca su pijama darien que hasta ahora se había quedado en la puerta se dio cuenta de la situación:

Serena en medio de su habitación y darien mirando en la puerta adentro de la habitación sin que serena se haya dado cuenta serena ahora sacándose la ropa para ponerse el pijama.

Darien se adelanto y puso las manos justo en los brazos en los que serena se estaba sacando la camisa serena que de nuevo como arte de magia sus ojos se volvieron oscuros y sombríos, agarro a darien del cuello los llevo hasta la pared y lo empujo no se cuantas veces tantas que a darien se le producieron moretones en la cabeza.

Serena que ya se había cansado y darien que ya casi había perdido el conocimiento de no ser por que serena había parado serena miro a darien y este a su vez la miro (pero como me dio 3D entienden).

Darien desde cuando estabas ahí-dijo serena cayéndose por que su piernas no aguantaban más.

-desde que me empujaste hasta aquí que de frente a la puerta y de ahí e visto cada una de las cosas que has echo-dijo darien ya medio claro de donde estaba.

-¡pero si te deje ahí es por que quiero que te vayas de la habitación!

-pero yo no tenia idea de eso -dijo darien mas como suplica que como queja.

Serena que ya comprendía todo se acerco a darien y lo empujo hasta la cama y empezó a reírse darien en la cama la miraba bueno como siempre los hombre miran a las mujeres cuando hacen algo pervertido.

-que pensabas que te iba a hacer eres un pervertido-dice y de pronto cambia la cara-darien te quiero preguntar algo

-que quieres serena-dijo darien calmándose mientras serena se sentaba al lado.

-¿por que te llevas tan mal con hotaru?-dijo serena un poco sonrojada por la pregunta que asalto su cabeza.

-bueno serena lo que paso...

FLASH BACK

el verdadero padre de hotaru(el profesor tomoe) miraba por la ventana como hotaru que debería ser una señorita jugaba con sus dos mejores amigos darien chiba y haruka tsukino el padre la miraba con sobriedad.

-señor tsukino espero que pueda separar a su hijo de mi hija para convertirla en una señorita-dijo el P. tomoe a una sombra de atrás que era el señor tsukino.

-tranquilo solamente tengo que traer a mi hija a mi hija serena de el corea del norte para que el enloquezca por ella es como una obsesión si no fuera su hermana tal vez que pasaría-dijo el señor tsukino mientras el P. tomoe se reía a carcajadas.

-lo se lo se pero el problema será que haré con el otro chico el supongo que es mayor de edad por su forma de ser supongo de unos 18-dijo el P. tomoe pareándose de reír y poniéndose absolutamente serio.

-por que no haces lo de siempre como siempre lo amenazas le haces algo mala y seguirá haciendo lo que tu le dijiste a esta edad-dijo el señor tsukino recordando cosas del pasado.

-si creo que eso haré

FIN DE FLASH BACK

-eso paso luego de eso me amenazo con quitarme los ojos si no hacia de su hija una señorita eso ice y mira como termino bueno antes de alejarme de ella paso un pequeño romance pero se termino una noche de navidad en cual me rasure el cabello encima de el y bese a hotaru susurrándole al oído adiós para siempre creo que por eso me odia-dijo darien mirando hacia la ventana como si no tuviera fin

-perdón por preguntar esto pero ¿y tu como supiste de esa conversación de mi padre y el profesor tomoe?-dijo serena un mas roja que antes

-bueno tu propio padre me lo contó después de que me aleje un día de verano en el cual yo ya estaba asiendo mi trabajo de mayordomo desde ahí no hemos perdido el contacto -dijo darien mirando a serena profundamente.

-que tengo monos en la cara o que-dijo serena haciendo un tierno puchero

-sabes serena yo te conocí cuando eras mas pequeña cuando tenias 10 años eras muy linda siempre me decías que cuando seas grande te ibas a casar conmigo-dijo darien acercándose cada vez mas a serena

-y eso que era muy pequeña no tenia idea de lo que hablaba que haces no te acerques tanto-dijo serena antes de que darien la cortara con un beso largo serena que al principio parecía asustada tomo al iniciativa y antes de comenzar de nuevo el beso le dijo-sabes desde ahora no te voy a dejar que me ganes ya que yo te mando-dijo volviendo a profundizar el beso

Capitulo 4  
Serena despertaba después de un largo y buen sueño pero sentía un bulto en las piernas cuando logro abrir un ojo se dio cuenta de que darien estaba en sus piernas durmiendo como un niño.

Serena se levanto lentamente y dejo que la cabeza de darien se apoyara en la cama mientras ella se levantaba para irse a la puerta cuando de repente:

-donde crees que vas bizcochito-dijo darien en tono sexy mientras serena miraba para atrás para notar a darien arreglándose el cabello.

-eh al baño tengo que ir a la escuela-dijo serena mientras se dirigía a la puerta otra vez pero sabia que darien al seguiría así que se dio vuelta y agrego-y no me puedes seguir ya que mi padre me dijo que no me seguirás al baño

-ah si pero te esperare afuera-decía darien mientras serena otra vez se ponía en marcha y darien la seguía

Ya en el baño serena se sacaba la ropa lentamente ya que la ventana tenia trasluz por lo tanto darien podía ver todo lo que hacia serena desde adentro pero solo como sombra.

Darien solo se reía que ni siquiera con eso lograba conquistarlo aun que debía admitir que tras esa semana si se había enamorado un poco.

Después de que serena se bañara darien que estaba afuera le paso la toalla sin ver nada solo la sombra luego darien le paso su uniforme serena odiaba el uniforme así que le pidió a darien que lo cambiara un poco.

Le cambio la parte de arroba le puso una cinta negra en vez de una roja, el broche común lo cambio por una chapa de su artista favorita michiru, la falda la acorto, en vez de calcetines lo cambio por medias que le llegaban hasta el muslo y en vez de zapatos normales los cambio por botas.

Serena se lo agradeció mucho a darien pero darien le pidió de regalo un beso en la boca y eso sucedió luego el peinado serena pidió lo siguiente:

En vez de los simples chichones de siempre les dijo que quería el cabello lizo alisado por una planchadora y maquillaje y eso era todo.

Luego darien fue a dejar a serena pero envió (sin que serena supiera) un agente encubierto sin que nadie supiera era un chico que se llamaba zafiro black y que seria amigo de serena mientras el no estuviera al lado.

Serena llego y todos inmediatamente saludaron a serena se notaba que serena tenia amigos o al menos era famosa pero serena no se sentía a gusto con ellos.

Cuando de repente llegaron unas chicas que una era mina la famosa actriz y cantante minako aino, otra era una lita kino una famosa dueña de repostería y por ultimo una chica que (era parecida a rey) y que llevaba el uniforme como si fuera un kimono.

Darien partió de nuevo el auto y se fue mientras serena y sus amigas que lograron salir entre la muchedumbre.

-serena como se te ocurre llegar por ahí siempre llegas por atrás tu bien sabes lo que pasa si llegas por delante-dijo mina reprochando a serena como si fuera una madre.

-lo siento mucho mama mina pero es que mi mayordomo no sabia muy bien el camino ¬¬.dijo serena recordando lo anterior

FLASH BACK

-darien déjame atrás del colegio si llego por al frente la gente me aplastara-decía serena sonrojándose al ver que darien solo se reía

-con lo pequeña que eres es obvio que te van a aplastar jajajajajajaja

FIN DE FASH BACK

-serena sabes que llego un nuevo estudiante que esta para chuparse los dedos de bueno-dijo lita recordando al buen chico de antes.

-bueno entonces entremos para verlo-dijo serena emocionada

Entraron al salón el estaba hablando con todas las chicas que habían en el insti zafiro (si era el agente) al ver llegar serena se levanto rápidamente se acerco un le dio un tierno beso en la mano.

-p...perdone p...ero... quien es usted... -dijo serena mas que roja.

-soy zafiro pero llámame zafi-la verdad que zafiro por dentro se estaba... De la riza pero tenia que aguantar...

Capitulo 5

Serena en ese momento ya no sabia ni en que planeta o dimensión estaba pero sin tales motivos contesto como toda una señorita:

-soy serena tsukino, pero dime seré-dijo aun que por dentro estaba mas asustada que con miles de agujas en el cuerpo.

Mina que en esos momentos no se podía quedar así tomo a serena del brazo y le quito la mano de diamante de la suya para luego reírse como ella sabe hacerlo y decirle.

-yo soy minako pero dime mina y ellas son "nuestras" amigas-dijo mientras las otras sonreían y saludaban-ella es makoto pero dile lita, ella es rey no te le acerques si no quieres perder un brazo y ella es amy se ve fría pero es muy cariñosa.

Rey estaba ahorcando a mina con la mirada cuando se dieron cuenta que serena ya se había ido a sentar y zafiro se gano a su lado.

-zafi tu asentó es español o es mi idea-dijo serena mas calmada después de verlo.

-oh bueno es por que yo viví 4 años en España y por razón algo incoherentes y por una familia un tanto alocada me trajo hasta aquí para criarme y tu?-dijo obviamente saltándose la parte de darien y su familia.

-este bueno yo solo soy de aquí soy de la familia tsukino por lo tanto soy de alto rango pero no me creo la gran cosa ya que hubiera preferido que fuéramos mas unidos-dijo serena con un cierto aire a triste.

-OH pero tal vez yo te invite a mi casa y veras que una familia unida no tiene muchas ventajas-dijo mientras en su mente se imaginaba la cara de Darien cuando supiera.

-en serio que tal hoy mismo-dijo serena más que emocionada.

Zafiro no sabia que decir en ese momento no quería decepcionarla pero a ya que de malo darien puede hacerle.

-esta bien pero tendrás que comportarte-dijo como un hermano mayor a su hermanita pequeña.

-ok, gracias-dijo mientras se escuchaba al profesor abrir la puerta y sale el profesor tomoe (si es el)

Los alumnos quedaron estáticos por que al lado de el venia una belleza autentica mas que serena era de piel blanca, cabello negro y ojos azules.

-Buenos días alumnos -dijo mientras la chica se asustaba al ver que todos la miraban.

-buenos días profe-dijeron todos lo mas relajados mientras se paraban como modo de saludo decente.

-bueno ya se habrán dado cuenta que tendremos una nueva alumna-dijo mientras la chica se inclinaba a modo de saludo

-soy Aya Yoshiyama desde ahora seré su compañera así que me gustaría sentirme bien con ustedes-dijo mientras sonreía amablemente pero que tierna.

-ah también tenemos un estudiante nuevo ¿te podrías presentar?-dijo mientras zafiro se levantaba y asentía mientras las chicas y algunos chicos se sonrojaban.

Camino hasta llegar al lado de aya mirarla como diciéndole" Este es mi escenario lárgate".

-bueno soy Zafiro Black y bueno quiero integrarme en su curso me ¿aceptan?-dijo mientras ponía cara de por fa.

Todos en honor a su clase se levantan y le gritan si o claro o ok pero en desastre entonces el profe grita.

-o se callan o los mato-decía con cara de "no se acerquen"

Serena POV

El se fue a sentar conmigo otra vez mientras aya se sentaba detrás mió junto con rey, y descubrí una cosa es coqueta ya que casa cinco minutos le guiñaba un ojo a zafiro y zafi no le ponía ninguna atención mínima solo me miraba y me decía una que otra cosa.

Al termino de las clases yo me fui caminando pero zafi extrañamente me decía que fuéramos en auto, finalmente le obedecí y me fui en su auto en ese minuto llegaba darien que nos siguió hasta la casa de el.

Ahí darien paso a la casa junto con nosotros mientras le susurraba cosas a zafi y yo seguí mi camino primero me saludo una nana y una niña quienes se llamaban la señora nakaoka y la niña era hermana de zafi su nombre era okutani.

Luego vi a una señora muy elegante y bella era la mama de zafi, los niños (niño y niña) y ¿darien?

Bueno era la señora yochikawa era muy amable me invito a comer se me aguante un rato para luego acceder.

Ahí se e con el niño se llamaba Saito y era una ternura solo le gustaba sus videojuegos ah y las chicas mayores de edad.

También estaba el padre el era el hombre que cualquier mujer hubiera buscado tenia un poco de todo pero mas que nada caballeroso le podía decir Jun el era muy simpático.

Lo que vamos a comer era arroz con carnes norteamericanas era lo mas esquisto que pude probar era delicioso mientras darien y su padre se reían con mucha alegría.

Jugamos con algunos juegos familiares que hacían y finalmente se quedaron charlando yo dije que tenia que irme los chicos querían acompañarme pero dije que tenia que ir a una cita mintiendo obviamente.

Empecé a caminar y a pensar que como no me había detenido a pensar que no era única en el mundo y que no todas las familias sufren tal vez me empezaría a gustar las familias si tan solo tuviera una.

De repente vi como una sombra detrás mió se movía no le di importancia pero igualmente iba asustada cuando me tomaron del brazo y me arrastraron hasta un callejón.

El hombre con capucha me empezó a tocar la pierna mientras que el otro me sostenía de los brazos yo grite extrañamente ¡DARIEEEEEEEEEEN!

No me di cuenta cuando estaba llorando y los dos chicos estaban en el suelo totalmente sin conocimiento y darien abrazándome cariñosamente

-gra...cias-decía hasta que perdí el conocimiento totalmente

Capitulo 6

Serena cuando abrió los ojos se encontró con su salvador y su familia que la miraba con desesperación, al parecer no había dormido por que tenía muchas ojeras especialmente su salvador.

-¡serena! al fin despiertas!-decía su padre mientras la abrazaba junto con su madre.

-¿que paso?¿como esta darien?-fueron las preguntas de la rubia que en esos momentos vio a darien mirarla fijamente mientras se sobaba la gran herida causada por los matones que la quisieron violar.

-como crees-dijo el pelinegro mientras vea llegar a haruka con un café para todos cuando vio a su hermana despierta no le importo donde %%/&&# callera el café y abrazo fuertemente a serena, lamentablemente el café callo en la cabeza darien.

-&#&#$&"%#$-dijo? darien o.0 cuando le cayo el café.

Serena tomo un paño y se lo paso a darien en la cabeza, el Sr. tsukino iba a hablar pero la mama de serena le tapo la boca y dijo.

-nosotros nos vamos por un café abajo junto con haruka (tomando a haruka de una oreja) bueno si nos necesitan ahí estaremos adiós-dijo mama ikuko y salio de el cuarto.

Serena seguía secándolo mientras sonreía y se reía en secreto por la car de darien, mientras que este se estaba mirando en el espejo y se maldecía mentalmente.

-gracias darien-decía serena mientras se seguía riendo esta vez un poco mas fuerte.

-te creo-dijo mientras serena dejaba de sacarlo y darien se paraba y miraba por la ventana a las parejas besándose- la verdad fue mi culpa por dejarte sola y ir por ahí.

-no fue mi culpa no debí haberme ido sin ustedes, después de todo soy muy débil-decía mientras se acercaba a el y lo miraba preocupada.

-soy un imbécil, apuesto a que toda la gente debe saber-decía mientras se rascaba la cabeza y la miraba a los ojos.

-mentira todo el mundo te quieren y piensan que eres un hombre fuerte, culto e hermoso-decía algo sonrojada por sus propias palabras y miraba hacia otro lado.

-¿como quien?-decía acercándose a serena un poco mas y ella se alejaba.

-bueno...como tu padre y tu madre ellos te aman-decía mientras contaba con las manos esas personas.

-dos personas nos son todo el mundo-decía mientras por dentro solo quería provocar lo siguiente.

-bueno a tus amigos que no los conozco pero se que te admiran y bueno a mis padres...-decía mientas seguía contando con las manos hasta que darien se las tomo y dijo.

-no crees que te falta alguien-decía mientras la miraba como si la reprendiera.

-y... bueno a mí me gustas-decía mientras darien la besaba y la atraía más a el, de repente haruka abra la puerta y los encuentra a serena en la cama y darien encima de ella besándose.

-darien chiba o sales de arriba de mi hermana o...-dijo haruka antes de que mama ikuko lo golpeara con una pala y dijera

-lo siento sigan con los suyo-y cierra la puerta después de esto no se sabe donde quedo haruka hasta la semana siguiente.

-darien creo que lo dejemos aquí si no quieres perder el trabajo-decía serena mientras e levantaba de la cama

Darien la tomo del brazo y la abrazo fuertemente mientras en el espejo de la habitación había una cámara y todos se preguntan ¿quien seré el que esta grabando? eso y mas en el siguiente capitulo.


End file.
